Vector Animae
by Luorescence
Summary: Michael and Lucifer wouldn't stop fighting unless their Dad was here. That if Heaven was still there when their Dad would finally come home. Until then, his brothers wouldn't stop arguing and there was nothing Gabriel could do to stop that.


Hey there,

I decided to come back to writing (well, after a short two-monthes pause, which feels like ages ago since I was used to write on a daily basis) with a fresh fandom. And I was dying to write about Gabriel while watching the show.

Anyway, this is a one-shot, but I'm thinking of writing more snipets of his live at a later date.

I hope you'll enjoy reading it.

* * *

**Vector Animae**

* * *

The moon occupied most of the horizon, its shifting light reflected on the waves like flickering strands of liquid silver. Emerging from the water, dark pillars of thick vegetation formed arches covered with glowing flowers. A maze of fireflies surrounded them, moving slowly from one plant to another, tracing forms made of light in their wake.

Gabriel was perched on the highest building-like vegetal, his feet sunk into the soft leaves as he contemplated the scenery. Children laughters echoed through the place as the little angels played in the inky waters with glee. From where he stood, it seemed like it was showered with shooting stars, only to bloom into multicolored fireworks. It happened whenever they used their grace, or bounced against the boundaries of the scenery, which they seemed to enjoy a lot. As much as diving into the sea in impressive splashes.

The colorful and —more important— _peaceful_ view could only make the archangel grin in an endless mix of awe and amusement. His tiny siblings were so easily impressed, enjoying themselves with almost nothing. Happy with only what had been given to them. Their minds' simplicity was something he had always cherished. Even more recently, now that everything was far too complicated for his taste. With a sigh, he closed his eyes for one moment reaching to scratch a slightly painful spot, just between his middle wings. A bright flash lightened the horizon.

"Gabriel, you're okay?"

Little Cas asked softly, a wondering expression on his face. Gabriel answered with a smile, meanwhile he caressed his grace to reassure him. For good measure, he also patted his head.

"You're too young for worrying about me kiddo," he finally said, wincing to the group's youngest angel."I'm an archangel, remember?" he added then, with a chuckle. The cherub didn't say anything, his expression fairly stoic as he stretched out his arms, silently asking for a hug. There was absolutely no way he could refuse. "Aye aye. C'mere, Cas'," he ordered with gentleness once he had shifted to sit cross-legged.

Cas didn't wait to take his place, the top of his still tiny wings tickling Gabriel's chin. As the child took one of his hands to play with his fingers, the archangel stopped himself from touching the itching which were slowly extending from his spine to his superior wings. Faint fragments of crystals appeared in the sky, falling like a rain of silver powder. Gabriel knew they contained smoke and for him, the knowledge wasn't entertaining at all. Around however, the cherubs made loud noises of delight, eyes sparkling with wonder, catching every bit of the beautiful scenery. Except for Cas, whose head was tilted on the side. He left the older's fingers to stroke his middle wings, which rested on the younger's lap, as if they were a blanket.

"Your wings are warm!"

"It's because they're the same colors as the sun," the archangel replied, hiding how soothing the child's cold-and-wet-from-playing-in-the-sea hands were, especially on the base of his feathers, which was so dry it felt like it was cracked. He hummed lightly.

"When Lucifer let me touch his wings, they weren't as warm. He's an archangel too."

Gabriel couldn't help laughing. "I'm just that special kiddo."

Somewhere in the distance, he heard the echoes of screams which morphed into noisy chirps when black birds flew above them, in a disordered crowd. They left behind a multitude of long and thick ebony feathers. The cherubs laughed, seeing there another wonder and toys to play with. Cas didn't seem to join them, only pressed his back further against Gabriel's chest. Still, the child reached out to grab a plume. He put it next to Gabriel's one. The archangel winced when it touched a sore little patch of skin, where a feather had been not long ago.

"Why the archangels' wings are gold while ours are black?"

"Always so curious Cas'. I'm beginning to think you keep all these questions just for me."

"Because I don't want to disturb the other archangels. They are so busy."

"I'm not?" Gabriel teased, knowing that the little Cas would obviously rise to the bait.

"Oh no! I never intended to offend you. I hope… you're not offended. Was I inappropriate? Since you told me I could ask anything. Sorry Gabriel. I won't ask more. I…"

He said in a long and fast pace, only stopping because the older hushed him with a sharp, "Castiel, kiddo, stop!" Then, Gabriel patted the cherub's head, amused at the contrite expression he knew Cas was wearing right now; even if he couldn't see his face, he had spent enough time with the child to guess most of his reactions, which meant he could always successfully tease him. "I was messing with you, that's all."

The kid turn his head to stare at him, looking fairly perplexed. "I don't understand why you always do that."

"Now you're starting to sound like Raph," Gabriel retorted with a groan. Cas' eyes didn't flinch. Finally the archangel sighed, but grinned. "Fine, fine. I'll tell you. It's fun, that's all. And everyone need a little fun in their life." The young angel didn't move."You sure look like you need it," Gabriel added after a moment, laughing frankly when Cas frowned. "You're adorable you know that, kiddo?"

The cherub turned back. Golden lightnings brightened the sky, vanishing into billions of particles of light. These ones lingered in the air, as if they belonged there, stains on the dark smoky-clouded sky. The archangel bit back a groan as he felt his wings grow hotter, mimicking the temperature up-leveling.

"The thunders are still not there."

Cas muttered before shouting. Gabriel didn't hear what: a dreadful shriek not far from him covered the child's words. Bouts of grace and angelic essence splattered on his wings. As the cool air gradually morphed into a suffocating thick atmosphere, he felt the children assembling around him. Under them, the agitated waters formed boiling whirlpool, emitting a gray-ish smoke. The scorching smell of burning graces and flesh tainted the salty odor of the ocean, making his throat ache.

There were screams and cries, when the cherubs watched the illusion shatter in bouts of dark ribbons, which soon disappeared. They pressed themselves against him, searching for comfort and protection as the real world reclaimed them. The second, he had provided them and would still: as an almighty archangel, it was his duty. The first though, he reckoned as an energy bolt made a clean hole in his guard, would be impossible.

The spear-like form bit his superior-left wing —churning its way through flesh and bones— until it pinned it to the ground.

Gabriel shuddered. His pupils were dilated as a white, excruciating pain came to him, subduing his other senses because of its intensity. It seemed like pure holy oil ran ablaze through each nerve, twisting every bit of them, hurting so much he let out a horrible screech. In reaction to his suffering, more lightnings tore the atmosphere. He was panting heavily, trying to fight the nauseous feeling building in him. He couldn't afford to look weak. Not when Michael and Luci were far above the group's head, fighting each other. Not when the cherubs counted on him to be strong and reassuring, to soothe them: to be a _good archangel_.

Still, right now, Gabriel didn't want to be the role model of an archangel. Up there, his brothers had profited of their Dad's absence to resume their arguments. _Again_. They were at each other's throat. _Again_. The fight had escalated though, since they was obviously searching to hurt the other. That was new, and sadly predictable, Gabriel thought, since they had only grown more and more violent with the time. His body convulsed with pain as the spear made more damage because of his uncontrollable shakes. And as always, the two bastards weren't paying attention to who was caught in their petty tantrum, as if they had forgotten they weren't alone in Heaven.

Gabriel blinked to chase the dizziness away. Without success. He took his head in his hands. At least, he could hide his horrible, distorted-by-pain expression from the children. Not that it helped when his whole grace was pretty much crying in agony, but that was the only thing he could do about his situation right now. That and hope for their Dad to come back fast. He was the only one capable to bring the two idiots back to reason since no other archangels would even try to go between the fighters to stop them. Hell, he was the first not to take a side —he wasn't suicidal— so he couldn't blame anyone, but each time, he really wished someone would. Even more now that his cells radiated with a hot insufferable pain.

Eventually, Gabriel fell unconscious.

"Sorry," Lucifer greeted him as he opened his eyes. His brother seemed unwell, visibly shaken. Reaching for his grace to soothe him was a reflex and it eased Gabriel's worries to see the other smile to him. "I really am sorry…" He shot him an apologetic look. Then, his eyes lingered on his still aching —the pain was acceptable now— wing. "I wish things hadn't gone that way…"

"Lucifer, please don't," Gabriel cut him softly. "It's always like that between Michael and you. The two of you are just too stubborn to let go…"

He stopped when the resolution hit him hard, like the energy bolt sooner. His brothers wouldn't stop fighting unless their Dad was here. Their Dad would not accept Lucifer view on the humans, nor would He accept the tumult Michael and him had created in Heaven. He had never been the forgiving type. And the punishment would be exemplary, might even end up with one of them dead. That if Heaven was still there when their Dad would finally come home. Until then, his brothers wouldn't stop arguing and there was nothing he could do to stop that.

For the first time in his whole existence, Gabriel felt Fear sink its tooth into him. Not even the gentle touch of Lucifer's hands on his wing to heal the injury soothed him. He let out a loud sigh.

"Don't worry Gabriel. Dad is back and He wants to see us all. I'm sure I'll listen to me, He always does. Then, you won't have to worry about Michael and me fighting again," Lucifer said with a sincere smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure of that," the other archangel replied with his best false grin.

Utterly distressed, Gabriel thought there was nothing he wished more than _not being_ there.


End file.
